The present invention relates to a device for slidably and rotatably supporting dispensing apparatus in general, such as money changers, banknote changers, card, banknote and money dispensers, cigarette dispensers and dispensers for miscellaneous articles.
Most dispensing apparatus have their front side, i.e. the user side, facing an environment accessible to the public. This environment can even be a public highway. The rest of the apparatus extends into a private environment to which only an authorized person responsible for the apparatus can have access. Access to the apparatus interior is obtained by operating on its front side, however safety reasons exclude such an operation being undertaken from that side of the environment accessible to the public, so that the authorized person is compelled to operate from the private environment side using a series of manoeuvres which are fatiguing (in view of the weight and size of the apparatus) and relatively lengthy, aimed at moving the front side of the apparatus into the private environment, to assume the opposite position to that in which it lies when in use.
There are also other dispensing machines in which access can be obtained from the private environment, but this implies a more complicated construction not compatible with normal series production.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a support device for dispensing apparatus which minimizes the personal fatigue involved in operating on the apparatus and which maximizes the speed of such operation.
This and other objects which will be apparent from the ensuing detailed description are attained by a support device for dispensing apparatus, which is characterised by the technical aspects defined in the accompanying claims.